Atrocitus/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Hal Jordan!" * "Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions--and their victims demand vengeance! You may have cast off their ring, but you are not absolved..." * "Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and tap your blood, but I sense you have a higher calling... A spark glowing within you. A spark... of rage!" * "You may have overcome your fears, but you still betrayed the Green Lanterns. Hurt your allies. How could you ever forgive yourself?" * "Then burn!" * "Become vengeance... Join the Red Lanterns!" * "Your world is burning. And when it is ashes, you will beg for vengeance!" Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "For the Red Lanterns!" * "Your rage is a tantrum." - After winning a round against Robin * "All Kryptonians must die." - After winning a round against Supergirl or Superman * "Together with our hellish hate..." - During Super Move * "We'll burn you all..." - Super Move * "That is your fate!" - Super Move * "The Guardians are next, Jordan" - After winning a round against Green Lantern Clash Defense Wagers * "Does my power impress you?" * "I'm unimpressed thus far." * "You're just like me..." * "I can feel your fury." *"Fight angry." *"Does my power impress you?" * "Submit to my anger." * "You'd be a perfect Red Lantern." * "Your rage gives you strength." * "Your blood will spill." * "My rage will consume you." * "Let your rage flow." * "Taste my bite." * "Unleash your rage." * "You deflect my rage." * "Your anger is intoxicating." * "I will taste your blood." * "My rage is unending." * "I'll rip off your limbs." * "Kahndaq's savior bleeds." - Clash with Black Adam * "Ready to be crushed, bug?" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "How did a child gain such power?" - Clash with Blue Beetle or Firestorm * "Now do you see why red's my color?" - Clash with The Flash * "Guardians' pawn..." - Clash with Green Lantern or John Stewart * "Your absurdity is not funny." - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "Your heart burns for Metropolis." - Clash with Robin * "Burn, fearmonger!" - Clash with Scarecrow * "This is for calling me a baby!" - Clash with Supergirl * "You're just like me." - Clash with Superman * "Nothing rivals a woman's fury." - Clash with any female characters Attack Wagers * "I live to burn!" * "You'll not ridicule me again!" * "Your rage makes you foolish." * "Not so far." * "I'll floss with your sinew!" * "You will find pain amusing." * "Your anger strengthens me." * "It cannot trump rage." * "When I kill you." * "You'll bathe in your own blood." * "My rage is my weapon!" * "It empowers me, fool." * "I admit nothing." * "You haven't fought me." * "My blood will kill you." * "Not without Hal Jordan." - Clash with Batman * "You're through mocking him!" - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Dex-Starr cannot be tamed!" - Clash with Green Lantern * "What... is a plushie?" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "This is no embrace." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Fear me, woman." - Clash with any female characters Category:Quotes